Four Days and Eleven Hours
by Niamh the Vargie
Summary: "Why are you calling me right now?" "Because have I got a daja vu moment for you. Remember that time in high school..." A fluffy, future phone conversation. Features a reference to one of Seb's lines from tomorrow's Michel  but quite small


Blaine had somehow, thankfully, remembered to put his phone on silent before he went to bed. Now, instead of ringing and making him jump, his pillow just started to vibrate under his pillow.

He reached under the pillow and pulled it out, stretching all the way across the bed and arching up his back as he answered.

"Hello?" He knew his voice was sleepy and maybe a little rough but he didn't really care, he already knew who it was.

"Morning killer. How'd you sleep?"

"Quite well, with no one poking me with their boner or pulling all the blankets off so I'll have to sleep closer to them."

"Its your own fault for being all the way at the other end of the bed in the first place." Sebastian's voice sounded distant, like he didn't even need to bother to be worried. Blaine laughed at him tiredly and didn't bother to move.

"How was your night?"

"Boring. We negotiated contracts for a bit, the head of the London division apparently had no gaydar because she tried to slip me her room key, and they took us to some five star dinner to try and prove that just because they won't spend money on the company doesn't mean they won't spend it on us."

"Sounds horrible."

"Not really, I had escargot."

Blaine laughed and rolled over as he stretched again. There was light pouring through the window of his room as he stretched all his muscles across the bed. It was nice just lazily waking up at eleven on a weekend.

"So why did you call?" He could practically hear Sebastian smile through the phone.

"Because have I got a déjà vu moment for you. So do you remember that time right before we got together back in high school when I called you because I spilled red wine on my blazer?"

"Oh my god Bas don't tell me you did it again?"

"Now what was it that you told me the first time about how to get it out? Something about soda water?"

"Sebastian!" Blaine was sitting up in bed now, this close to laughing. "That was just some stupid school uniform, you packed three Armani suits when you left last week."

"I know, I'm actually a little worried this time." Sebastian didn't sound worried; he was laughing at the other end of the phone.

"You're terrible Bas. Its been almost ten years and you haven't changed at all. You still spill wine on your clothes, you still call me at the weirdest times, you still can't even do your laundry by yourself..."

"I'm still devilishly handsome," Sebastian picked up from the other end of the phone. "I can still charm anyone. I still relish being in Paris."

Blaine laughed a little bit, but Sebastian wasn't done, his voice lower, gentler.

"I still don't like waking up alone in bed. I still need you to tell me how to fix my problems. I still like hearing your voice in the morning. I still love you."

Blaine smiled widely, sitting alone in the middle of his empty bed.

"Your flight home lands in 4 days and 11 hours."

"You're counting?" Sebastian's voice lost its gentle, vaguely longing note. "You are such a teenage girl."

"Oh no I'm just relishing all the time I get to spend alone in this bed."

"You miss me in that bed and you know it."

"Mmmmmm nope. In fact, I might not let you sleep here when you get back."

"Oh that's complete crap and you know it."

Blaine laughed because it _was_ complete crap, after six nights it was hard to fall asleep alone in a bed so big.

"I know, it is."

"So you're counting down until my flight lands? Until I come back to you, my love?" Sebastian was narrating this in a sappy voice, drawing out all of his vowels so much that Blaine had a hard time not laughing.

"No I'm counting down until you bring me a french present."

"Really Blaine? You're 27 years old and you need me to bring you a present?"

"Yes. A nice one, because now I'm going to have to bring your suit to the dry cleaners when you get back."

"Fine, I will bring you a gift." Blaine was almost positive he could hear Sebastian rolling his eyes through the phone, nine hours away.

"Good."

"You are a child Blaine. And I have to be up in eight hours for a conference call. Then, apparently, I have to buy you a present."

Blaine laughed, and finally rolled over the edge of his bed, standing up and stretching his arms toward the ceiling.

"Not even going to ask me for a 'story' or what I'm wearing before you go? I'm surprised at you Bas."

"Well then Blaine." He heard the spring and rustle of Sebastian falling back into his own hotel bed. "Do tell me what you are wearing?"

"Sweatpants, and your old Dalton Lacrosse shirt because it smells like you."

Sebastian laughed self-depricatingly. "That doesn't get my rocks off, that makes me wish I was there with you."

"Four days and 10 and a half hours," Blaine supplied through the phone as he heard more blankets rustling. Sebastian laughed through the phone.

"Four days and 10 and a half hours, Blaine. I'll see you then."

"Good night Bas."

"Good morning Blaine."

* * *

><p>This was a little drabble for your ask box that I wrote for someone on tumblr, but for some reason I actually like it? So I decided to upload here too. Just some Seblaine loving for us all.<p>

**A little update for any of you who are following me as an author or my other two in-progress stories**:

I extend my deepest apologies. I have literally no excuse for not updating them and I won't even bother to try to make one up for you. I'm just horrible.

I do, however, promise that neither _The Unusual Courtship _nor _The Roadtrip of a Lifetime _will ever be abandon, because they both have at least two partially written chapters, and _Courtship _in particular has had complete rough draft final chapter since it has had a complete published first chapter. So they will both be done.

In the mean time, I lacked the willpower and time management to not sign up for the Kurtofsky Reverse Bang. I'm writing a story that I think will be pretty cool for that. I am hoping that in two weeks, that project will be completely done and posted, and a week after that (three weeks from now) I will have a chapter to post for each of my other WIPs. You're welcome to hold me to that through the internet.


End file.
